Just Another Day
by LesboDyke
Summary: Tumblr Prompt. I have a Zabby prompt! :D Ziva and the rest of the team got a lead on a suspect in the middle of the night. When she gets back, tired and slightly bruised from tackling the guy she finds her wife and son curled up on the couch asleep waiting for her.


**Pauley: Well, here you go dearies :)**

**Title: Just Another Day**  
**Rating: K+**

* * *

When they had first decided to try for a child, Ziva was hesitant. It wasn't something that was done in her country, or her religion. She wasn't sure, and yet… suddenly, all she wanted was a child with Abby.  
So, after three times of trying, Abby finally got pregnant. She was crabby, her ankles swelled to the size of golf balls and she was either shouting or crying, but Ziva stuck through it the entire way, and she was so glad she did, because at the end of it they got a beautiful baby boy. They named him Ishmael Battle Scuito-David. He grew quickly, too quickly for Ziva's liking. By the time he was three, Abby had left her job at NCIS to be a stay at home Mom. Ziva only worked part time, but she still went in when there was a big case. Ishmael asked about Ziva's work a lot, so she often felt the need to lie, so he didn't know that his Mother was a killer.

It was a regular Tuesday for the family unit, Abby and Ishie, as he had been nicknamed, had decorated Pizza's together while Ziva was at work. The two had eaten, leaving Ziva's in the oven before curling on the couch together to watch Shrek, Ishie's favourite film.

Meanwhile in the office, Ziva was staring down at the evidence in front of her, frowning deeply. Tony had just nipped downstairs to go and see Faith, the Forensic Scientist that had replaced Abby. McGee was practically asleep on his keyboard and Gibbs was… actually, god know's where Gibbs was. It was then the call came in. Their suspect had been spotted and they had to get going. As if by magic, Gibbs was back, and telling them to grab their gear. Doing as they were told, Ziva and McGee, and Tony after a moment, raced to the various cars to chase the suspect.

Ziva ended up pursuing the suspect on foot, her leg muscles burning as she pushed herself to keep up with the man, who was clearly far younger than she was. She eventually caught up with him, cornering him in an alleyway. Once he realised he had nowhere to run, the man turned to face her, frowning and trying to fight his way out. Ziva held her own easily, she was always able to, but obtained more than a few bruises by the time Gibbs and the others arrived to help her.

After being checked over by Ducky, who was getting close to retirement, much to everyone's dismay, Ziva was finally able to head home. She'd expected to find Ishie in her bed, curled with Abby, as it often was when Ziva was home late.  
Instead she found her wife flat out on the couch, the TV still flickering in the background, Ishmael sleeping peacefully atop the Goths chest.  
Ziva smiled serenely at the sight in front of her and leant over, kissing each of their heads in turn before heading off to take a shower, hoping to relax her sore muscles.

One hour later, once the Isreali had finally emerged from her shower, she lifted the sleeping boy from her wife's chest, humming to him as she carried him through and placed him in his bed, kissing the top of his head gently.  
"You have sweet dreams little prince." She says, smiling at him and starting up his mobile before moving back into the lounge and crouching next to the couch.  
"Hey… Abigail sweetheart… we need to get you to bed…" Abby grumbled sleepily and Ziva smiled, shaking her wife again. Abby grumbled and allowed Ziva to help her stand slowly, moving them both towards the bedroom and laying her down before climbing in next to her.

**~Next morning~**

"Mommy! Mama! Wake uuuuup! I have to go to Nurthery!" Ishie demanded, bouncing on his mothers. Abby groaned and sat up, grabbing the three year old and pulling him down onto her lap  
"Hey mister. Keep it quiet, Mama had a late night with work last night." The younger woman stood, carrying her son through into the kitchen to prepare him breakfast.  
It was just the start of another day.


End file.
